The days that changed our lives
by NathanScottJames
Summary: An amazing new way to aproach Season4. Things have changes, so will the lives of those who live in Tree Hill. What will happen between Peyton and Brooke? Who will Lucas choose? Who knows Dan is a murderer? New roads ahead.
1. If you're missing

The days that changed our lives.

1x01 - If you're missing.

_The story starts right after tha car accident on the third season finale. From the fourth season, we've just seen Lucas save Nathan, Cooper and Rachel, and the scenes on the hospital were we know Karen, Lucas, Dan , Haley and Deb are there. I'm from Spain, so my english isn't excellent. The story will be written in a transcript way._

"_They say you can't fight love, for it is your heart's desire. But when your heart gets broken, there is nothing left to fight for, not even love."_

_Hospital. We see Nathan has just waken up and he seems confused by the place. Shot to the door were Haley comes in running and scared. She is still on her wedding dress._

**Haley**: Oh my god Nathan! You're fine! I don't know what would i do without you. Are you okay?

**Nathan**: _(confused)_ Yeah, i suppose i am. Hales, why am i here? What happened?

**Haley:** Don't you remember Nathan? Cooper and Rachel had a car accident and fell to the river. You dove in to save them, and you managed it.

**Nathan**: Yes, of course. It's just, i'm really confused about everything, you know.

_Lucas comes into the room._

**Lucas**: Don't worry Haley, it's normal, i mean i was confused too when me and Keith had that accident. He'll be just fine. By the way Nathan, i'm happy you're okay now.

_Nathan smiles back._

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to Peyon's house. Brooke just left after telling her they were no longer friends. Peyton is crying. She seems lonely. Her cell rings._

**Peyton**: Yes? Hello?

_We hear Lucas' voice on the other side. He seems agitated._

**Lucas:** Peyton, it's me, Lucas. I was just calling you to tell you there was this huge car accident, and i'm at the hospital with Nathan, Cooper and Rachel. I'm sorry i didn't call you earlier but this was just so much.

**Peyton:** Don't worry Luke, are they okay?

**Lucas:** Nathan just woke up, but Rachel and Cooper haven't yet.

**Peyton:** Okay, i'll be there as soon as i can. Bye Luke.

_She grabs her purse and the car keys. We see her get out of her house and down the street we see Brooke carrying her suitcase. Peyton runs to where she is, and grabs her by the arm._

**Brooke:** What are you doing Peyton?Didn't you understand what i told you in your room?

**Peyton:** It's not that, it's Lucas, he's at the hospital, there was this car accident with Nathan, Rachel and Cooper-

**Brooke:** Oh my god! Are they alright? I have to go.

**Peyton**: I'll drive, come on, i have my car keys here, we'll be there on about 10 minutes.

**Brooke**: I'll go with you, but understand, i don't regret what i said before, and i won't. I'm just going with you, cause i am in a hurry. Understand?

**Peyton:** Whatever.

_Cut to the hospital. We are in a corridor and we see Haley and Dan talking to a doctor._

**Doctor:** So don't worry, we think he'll be able to go back home tomorrow.

**Haley:** That's good, isnt it? Thanks god.

**Dan**: Thank you doctor.

_The doctor goes away._

**Dan:** Are you okay Haley?

**Haley**: Yes i am, thanks. I think i need to see Nathan and i will tell him the good news.

**Dan:** Of course, go, he is you're husband after all. _(smiles)_

_Haley walks out and Dan turns around to just see Karen next to a coffee machine. He walks next to her._

**Dan:** So you prefer this coffee better than yours?

**Karen**: I'm not in the mood for jokes Dan.

**Dan:** Sorry, it was inapropiate, i know.

**Karen:** Yes it was.

**Dan**: Okay, so how are you? Are you alright? I mean, you have to be quite tired after all.

**Karen:** Yeah, you're right, i'm quite tired, it's been such a long day. I should go home to rest a bit.

**Dan:** If you want i can drive you home?

**Karen:** You should stay here with Nathan. Even if he looks as if he doesn't, he needs you Dan, he is your son you know, stay here.

_She walks away, while Dan stays still looking at Karen until she disappeares through the corner. He takes a seat in front of Nathan's room where we see Brooke hugging him and Peyton talking with Haley. Next to the window on the room, on a chair, Deb is sitting. She looks at Nathan, and then turns around to look at Dan in the eyes. They're both looking at each other when Dan remembers what happened before. _

_(Flashback)_ "Keith didn't try to kill you at the dealership fire, it was me"

_He looks back at her with anger in his eyes._

_Cut to Rachel's room. We see Rachel lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Brooke comes in._

**Brooke**: Hey buddy. I konw we haven't been really friends, but that doesn't mean i wish bad for you, nor for anyone, well maybe for Peyton, but she is not you, that's another story.

_Rachel doesn't wake up._

**Brooke**: I'll tell you when you're okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay, i'll come to see you later.

**Rachel:** _(As she wakes up) _Brooke. I've got nothing to do right now, it would be nice if you told me that story now.

_Brooke turns around, smiles and goes to hug Rachel. She sits next to her and starts telling her about Peyton's feelings for Lucas._

_Back to one of the corridors. Peyton is standing there while talking with Lucas._

**Peyton:** So she told me, she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I don't know what to do Lucas.

**Lucas:** _(shocked)_ Did she really say that? Wow! She'll forget about it, i promise, but did she tell you why she told you those things.

**Peyton: **_(lying)_ No.

_Cut to Cooper's room. There is a nurse next to him, Rachel comes in._

**Nurse:** I'm sorry but you shouldn't get out of bed.

**Rachel:** Is he okay?

**Nurse**: He hasn't waken up.

**Rachel:** Can i just try to talk with him for 1 minute?

**Nurse:** Okay, but don't be long, you have to rest too.

_The nurse walks out of the room. Rachel gets close to Cooper who is lying unconciously on the bed._

**Rachel**: I'm really sorry for what happened, really sorry. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have told you i was pregnant when i wasn't, i should have known you would react like you did. I hope you forgive me one day, cause i didn't want to hurt you Cooper_. (she starts crying and lies next to him) _Please Copper, wake up and tell me something, i need you. What will be of my life if you're missing?

_Suddenly he stops breathing and a doctor rushes i to the room._

**Doctor:** Come on, you can't just die, get her out of here!

_Cut to Dan's house. He steps out of his car, looking really tired. We see him walk to the entrance were he opens the door. He enters, and looks back at the wall, where "murderer" is still painted. He sits on the sofa, grabs the phone and phones someone. We don't know who he is talking to._

**Dan:** Someone knows i killed him.

Next episode: 1x02 – Song for a sleeping girl.

Someone deals with guilt while others learn things that will change their lives.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. Thanks for reading.


	2. Song for a sleeping girl

1x02 – Song for a sleeping girl.

"_They say people usually know exactly what they want. Some may not try to make does dreams come true, others would do anything to make them alive."_

_Hospital. Cooper's room. A bunch of doctors and nurses go inside the room, while Rachel seems desperate staring at Cooper._

**Doctor:** Take her out of here! I said, take her out of here!

_Rachels is pushed out of the room until she finally exits it. She waits at the door, crying for her love. She isn't able to see him, the image of doctors and nurses in a hurry, trying to save someone's life is the only thing she is able to see. Suddenly all sorts of movement stop._

**Doctor:** He is dead. Time of death, 20:04.

_Rachel falls onto her knees crying and shouting in desesperation._

**Rachel**: Cooper!!! No!!! I love you!!! Please, don't leave me, no!!!

_Opening Credits._

_Rachel's hospital room. It's morning. Rachel looks pretty sad, she is sitting on her bed starring at the wall in front of her. Brooke comes in._

**Brooke:** Hey buddy. I brought you some flowers, i thought you wold like them. I'm sorry Rachel, i know you really loved him.

**Rachel:** I did, Brooke, i did. Now he is gone, and it's all my fault.

**Brooke:** Don't be hard on yourself, noone could save him, it isn't your fault.

**Rachel**: How is everyone else dealing with it.  
**Brooke:** Well really badly, today is his funeral.

**Rachel:** I'm not sure if i'll be able to go. Brooke, about the thing you told me yesterday about Peyton and that you moved out from her house, i'd love it if you'd stay at my house.

**Brooke:** Thanks but there is no need to, i'll rent something.

**Rachel**: Brooke, seriously, we can be room mates.

**Brooke**: Okay then, i'll go there. Hey, i have to go, see you later.

_Brooke leaves the room._

_Cut to Nathan's and Haley's house. They open the front door an step in._

**Haley:** I'm sorry Nathan, i know this hasn't been the wedding you dreamed with.

**Nathan**: It's not your fault Hales.

**Haley:** yeah, i suppose it isn't. I'm starving by the way, want something to eat?

**Nathan:** No, after the car accident, the hospital and Cooper's death, i'm not like having any food, but thanks. If you don't mind, i'm going to bed to rest a little bit, i need some sleep before tonight's funeral.

**Haley:** Don't worry, i'll wake you up whenever its time.

_Cut to Lucas' house. Karen is at the kitchen preparing some food. Lucas gets out of his room and enters the kitchen._

**Karen**: Good morning.

**Lucas**: morning. Has Brooke already left?

**Karen:** Yes, she has, quite early, we had breakfeast together and she said she was going to visit Rachel. I hope she slept well in the couch, i mean, it's not the most confortable thing there is. _(Interested)_ So why did you say she left Peyton's house?

**Lucas:** I didn't tell you why. But here i go. There was this huge fight between both of them, and Brooke got like really mad with Peyton so she left her house.

**Karen**: I see, so do you know why?

**Lucas:** Not really. _(He looks at his watch) _Oh my god! It's late, i'm sorry mom, but i told Peyton i'd had lunch with her today.

_Lucas gets his jacket, and opens the door._

**Karen:** So who did you say was your girlfriend?

_Cut to the main street. Peyton is waiting and Lucas arrives running._

**Peyton**: I almost thought you were dumping me.

**Lucas:** No, i would never do that. So were would you like to have lunch?

_Cut to the school. Whitey is on his office. He sees Dan walking through the corridor._

**Whitey:** So look who he is. It's the mayor! Dan Scott.

**Dan:** I also love you oldy, i meant Whitey.

**Whitey:** You're as always a good person to hate, so what's the pleasure of your visit?

**Dan**: Who said i came to see you? I just came to see the place where my brother was murdered, can't I? Trying to pay some respect here you know. Besides i want to check the security systems of this school. Do you have a problem on that?

**Whitey:** Not at all mayor.

_Whitey turns round and heads back to his office. Dan arrives at the same spot where he shot Keith. He looks around everywhere trying to find something. He turns around but finds nothing. On his way out, he sees a camera on the corner of a corridor._

**Dan:** I got you!

_Peyton and Lucas are sitting on a table at a restaurant next to the window._

**Lucas:** So have you talked with Brooke?

**Peyton:** No, i have called her thousands of times, but she doesn't answer any of my calls.

**Lucas:** Don't worry, she is really rare with me too, by the way, on the wedding she told me she had lots of things going on on her life, so i'll ask her. Besides i found a pregnancy test in one of the purses, is it yours?.

**Peyton:** Of course not!

_Brooke is walking with Mouth on the street._

**Brooke:** So yesterday wasn't such a great day after all.

**Mouth:** Yeah. Brooke, is there anything wrong between you and Peyton, i mean you two seemed distant on the reception.

**Brooke**: It's a really long –

_Brooke stops talking. She stares at the window of a restaurant to see Lucas and Peyton sitting on a table together. Lucas stares back at her._

**Lucas**: Oh my god!

_He gets up and walks outside the restaurant. Brooke already gone._

**Mouth:** Wow! She is pretty fast.

_He laughs, Lucas looks at him seriously and walks back into the restaurant._

_Cut to the funeral. We see Deb standing in front of everyone. We see Nathan, Haley, Karen, lucas, Brooke, Mouth and Peyton within the front rows._

**Deb**: Though i walk through the valley of death, i will fear no evil.

_The funeral finishes. Haley and Nathan get to Deb who just seems really sad and heart breaken. Mouth gets to talk with Peyton and Karen, while Brooke Walks towards her car. Lucas sees her and runs to catch her._

**Lucas:** Brooke, i need to talk with you.

**Brooke:** I'm not Peyton Lucas, she is over there.

**Lucas:** Brooke i'm really sorry about what you've seen, really.

**Brooke**: So are you sorry that i saw it or you're really sorry about nothing?

**Lucas:** That's not the point. I understand you being mad at me about the kiss, but don't get mad with Peyton, she is your friend.

**Brooke:** You're wrong, she was my friend, she no longer is. Besides i'm not mad about the kiss.

**Lucas:** So what's the problem?

**Brooke:** It's you. You just don't let me all the way into your heart. I'm fed up, Luke, i need some love, from someone who loves me.

**Lucas:** Well Brooke, i love you, i love you. You know i would even write a song for a sleeping girl, for pretty girl, for you.

**Brooke**: _(tears down her face)_ Well, that's great Lucas, bu there is something i have to tell you. I'm pregnant.

Next episode: 1x03 – Most of the time.

Brooke gets an interesting visit while Lucas tries to hide something.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. Thanks for reading.


	3. Most of the time

1x03 – Most of the time.

"_Time makes things seem different from reality, it may change our prespective, but we will finally understand that truth lies beneath."_

_Karen's house. We look through Lucas's door to find him laying down in his bed. His eyes wide open. Flashback:_

**Brooke**: _(tears down her face)_ Well, that's great Lucas, but there is something i have to tell you. I'm pregnant

**Lucas:** Are you serious. This ain't funny Brooke.

**Brooke**: What are you trying to say Lucas?

**Lucas**: Well, you are obviously pissed off with Peyton and me. Since thefirst time you lied to me telling me you were pregnant, i wouldn't be surprised if this is some type of revenge.

**Brooke**: _(mad)_ Excuse me? This just not hapenning. How do you dare? I am pregnant Lucas, whether you believe it or not. I'm going to have this baby, with your help or without it.

**Lucas:** Ok, i'm sorry, i suppose i was too shocked to believe you...

**Brooke:** Can't you see Lucas? I need someone who i can trust. You just seem not to be that person. I'm sorry Lucas, but i don't buy that crap about you loving me. You have just shown me that isn't true. Bye Lucas.

**Lucas:** Wait Brooke, wait.

_Lucas gets up from bed. His face pale, we can see light already coming through the windows. He walks towards the kitchen were Karen is making some pancakes. Karen turns around to see Lucas._

**Karen:** Hey honey, anything wrong, you look bad.

**Lucas**: No mom, i'm just tired. I've beeb thinking about your preganancy just to realise we haven't talked about it yet.

**Karen:** No problem kiddo, we've been through a lot, so don't worry.

**Lucas:** Mom, how did you manage to rase me alone?

**Karen:** I wasn't alone, i had Keith. Why are you asking this?

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to the mall. Rachel and Brooke are shopping._

**Brooke:** Oh my god! Rachel! Come! Quick! Have you seen this bracelet? It's just... so great!

**Rachel:** We are going to get late for English, i don't want to fail you know. Come on, lets go.

**Brooke:** You are always the same. I mean –

_Brooke freezes. She stares at a boy at the end of the corridor_.

**Brooke:** _(shouting and running towards the boy)_ Oh my god! Adam! You are here!

_Brooke runs to him and jumps while she hugs him._

**Adam**: Yes, i'm back.

**Brooke:** Oh my god, it's been so long. I've missed you so much.

**Adam:** I've missed you too cousin.

_Rachel walks quite annoyed towards both of them._

**Rachel:** Excuse me, whatever your name is, i was shopping with my friend. So if you excuse us i'll like to continue doing what i was doing before you came.

_Rachel grabs Brooke by the arm and takes her away from Adam_.

**Rachel**: Who is he. He is so hot!

**Brooke:** My cousin Adam.

_Cut to Lucas's house. Kitchen._

**Karen:** So why are you asking me this?

**Lucas:** Just wondering, i mean, it has to be difficult to raise a child alone, so i was just thinking about it.

**Karen:** Well, it was difficult at the start, but when i had some help from Keith, it went great.

**Lucas:** I see.

_Cut to Dan's house. He comes out of the kitchen with some coffee and the newspaper. He sits on the sofa and stares at the phone. He then decides to call someone._

**Dan:** I have it, i have the tape. I'm going to watch it now, once i finish i'll send it to you. So as you know i'll keep you in touch.

_Dan hangs the phone. He stands up and grabs a video tape from a table. He inserts the tape on the video recorder and presses the play button. We see the school corridor, and Dan comes into scene. He pulls the trigger killing Keith._

**Dan:** (_to himself)_ So who knows?

_Cut to school. Students are just entering the school. We see Haley walking with Nathan outside the school._

**Nathan:** I really don't get why you had to drive Hales.

**Haley:** I've already told you twice Nathan, really, you are worse than a three year old boy. As i've already told you, you are still not capable of driving a car, it can be dangerous.

**Nathan:** That's not true, and you know it. By the way, what did you try to tell me day of the accident, you were about to tell me something.

**Haley**: Yeah, about that, well the thing is i've been accepted into Standford. Ain't it great? I mean, i know you want to go to Duke, but we still have chances to go there. But don't worry Nathan, we'll talk about it later, ok? _(looks at her watch)_ Oh my god! I'm late for English_. (she kisses Nathan_) Bye, we'll see later.

_Haley runs towards the building. Peyton comes to meet Nathan._

**Peyton:** Where is she going?

**Nathan:** She is late to English.

**Peyton:** Wow, i hope she is fast, the English teacher is just so - whatever.

**Nathan:** Yeah, i know. So what hapenned between Brrooke and you at the wedding. Obviously fot you two being best friends, i can't really say you talked much.

**Peyton:** Well, it's a long story and pretty much boring.

**Nathan:** For what i see, i have a free period, so do you, so you can tell me.

_Peyton smiles. They both head towards a bench were they sit and start to talk. On the parking a car stops. Adan, Brooke and Rachel get out of the car._

**Rachel:** Brooke, i'm going to kill you, we are already late.

**Brooke:** Don't blame me, blame Adam.

**Adam:** Hey! It's my first day here, i'm also late to English, the same as you two.

_The three of them rush inside the building._

_Cut to Karen's cafe. There are no costumers, only Deb and Karen, sitting in a chair._

**Deb**: So it seems we have no work today.

**Karen:** They'll start coming in soon. By the way, i had this weird conversation with Lucas today about how to raise a kid when you are young.

**Deb:** Interesting.

_Cut to the school. Brooke walks with Haley through a corridor._

**Haley:** So what did you want to tell me Brooke?

**Brooke:** Speak quietly, we don't want anyone to listen.

**Haley:** _(whispering)_ Okay.

**Brooke:** Well you are the first person i tell this, besides Lucas, so please don't tell anyone. For over a month, for most of that time i've known something, The thing is i am pregnant.

**Haley:** What? You've got to be kidding me.

**Brooke:** I wonder why both Lucas and you are best friends, he said the same thing as you did. Well, it is true, and Lucas thought i was lying.

**Haley:** _(sarcastic)_ How can that be posible? Oh look, here comes Lucas, i'm leaving now.

_Haley goes while Lucas gets nearer Brooke._

**Brooke:** Haley, dont leave me alone with him, i'm killing you lady. – Oh hey! Lucas! How are you?

**Lucas:** I'll act as if i had heard nothing about not wanting to talk with me. Let see, as i told you, i love you Brooke, and i want to be with you, even through this preganancy. You have to know i am scared to death about it, but i'll deal with it just as you will have to. Please, Brooke, let me in.

**Brooke:** Well, i didn't expect that. But you know what? I'm going to give you a chance, after all this is your baby too.

**Lucas:** You are right, pretty girl.

_Lucas leans forward and kisses Brooke._

_Cut outside the school. Rachel is with Adam._

**Rachel:** So Brooke told me you are her cousin.

**Adam:** That's right. And you are her new room mate?

**Rachel:** Yes. Exactly. So i thought that as we have Brooke in common, we should get to know each other. What are you doing tonight? _(smiles)_

Next Episode: 1x04 – Where did you go?

Rachel has a wild night. Dan gets a visit from an unexpected person.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. Thanks for reading.


	4. Where did you go?

1x04 – Where did you go?

"_You can love without being happy, you can be happy without love, but being happy and be in love at the same time is something prodigious."_

_Outside school. Peyton and Nathan are sitting in abench talking. The main doors of the building open and we see Haley coming outside the building. She looks happy and excited about something. She runs to were Nathan and Peyton are sitting and starts jumping._

**Nathan**: Hales! You look happy!

**Peyton:** Yeah, you are completely excited about something, tell us.

**Haley:** Guess what? Brooke Davis is pregnant!

_Nathan opens his mouth. Haley continues jumping on the same spot. Peyton seems to understand a few seconds later. She looks really surprised._

**Peyton**: Brooke is what? No! That's impossible, she can't be pregnant!

**Nathan:** Oh man! That's just so cool_. (Looks at Peyton_) So do you still think Lucas and you have any chance of being together? Definately not.

**Haley:** What? You still love Lucas?

_Nathan nods. Peyton sais nothing, while Haley is really surprised about the news. Haley suddenly realises something._

**Haley:** Wow, you love Lucas, and he is going to have a baby with your ex best friend. That is big stuff. What are you going to do?

_Peyton gets up and runs towards the parking._

**Haley:** _(looks at Nathan who looks worried)_ I guess i shouldn't have told her.

_Opening Credits._

_We see Adam talking with Rachel. She is playing with her hair. Peyton runs pass them, without them even noticing her._

**Rachel:** So you have any plans for tonight?

**Adam:** Yeah, with you.

**Rachel:** You won't regret it, i promise.

_Rachel grabs Adam and gives him a kiss._

**Adam**_ (happy)_ Sure i won't.

_Cut to the main street. Zoom to a car. We see Lucas and Brooke inside the car. They look happy. The car stops in front of Rachel's house._

**Lucas:** So i wonder why you chose to live with Rachel?

**Brooke:** I was just looking to start a new life. By the way, now that we are so in love with each other, and that we both want to be parents of this child, i've been thinking about us buying or renting an apartment. So what do you say?

**Lucas:** Well, i'd love to but you know my mom is pregnant too plus i would have to explain why i'm moving to an apartment with you.

**Brooke:** Duh! You are moving in with me because i'm pregant with your baby.

**Lucas:** Yeah! I know, but my mother doesn't.

**Brooke:** Haven't you told Karen? Well Luke, i'm not wasting time with a coward that's afraid to tell his mother something he was suposse to have told her when he discovered. Now, if you excuse me.

_Brooke opens the door of the car and gets out. She slams the door and leaves Lucas alone._

**Lucas:** Come on Brooke, think about it! She would ground me.

_Brooke continues to walk towards the house without turning arond._

**Lucas:** _(to his self) _I just don't know why i keep calling after her.

_It's already starting to get dark. Karen's Cafe. Haley is working. Both Deb and Karen are too, but they are in the kitchen. We hear the entarnce door open to see Nathan heading inside._

**Nathan:** Hales!

**Haley:** _(jumps)_ Wow! Nathan, you scared me. Hey, what are you doing here?

**Nathan:** I came to give you surprise. I'm fetching you and taking you home.

**Haley**: Well, that's really rare even for you,wait just a second i'll be ready in nothing.

**Nathan:** Ok.

_Karen and Deb pop their heads out of the kitchen while Haley leaves the room._

**Deb:** Hey honey!

**Nathan:** Mom! How are you? _(looks at Karen)_ Karen.

**Deb: **We need to talk, later if you want, i received a letter for you.

**Nathan:** Yeah, sure.

_Haley walks into the room with her jacket on._

**Nathan:** Ready?

**Haley**: Yes, lets go!

**Nathan:** _(without noticing Deb and Karen behind them)_ Wow, that thing about Brooke pregnant is huge. That's my brother!

**Haley:** Shh. Nathan, shut up, we don't know if Karen knows yet.

_They both leave the cafe, leaving Karen stunned. Deb also looks surprised._

_Dan is sitting in the living room, watching Tv. The door rings. He gets up and walks to open it._

**Dan:** What are you doing here?

_The camera turns around to see Andy standing in the front door._

**Andy:** Well, i expected you to send me a video. Remember?

**Dan:** I've already watched the tape two or three times and there was noone else in the corridors when i shot Keith.

**Andy:** Well, i don't really want to go to prison, so if you don't mind, i'd like to stay at Tree Hill until we discover who wrote murderer in the wall.

_Cut to a bar. We see Rachel and Adam having some drinks. _

**Adam:** Oh, i think we've already finished these drinks. I'll go and fetch some more.

_Rachel looks really drunk. Adam doesn't. Rachel dances while Adam sets off to go for some more drinks. We see how he gets a drink for Rachel and pours water in his. He returns where they were._

**Adam:** Here you have girl.

**Rachel:** Thank you. _(wasted)_ Hey, by the way, why don't you get drunk? Buf, i'm starting to get dizzy.

**Adam:** _(grabbing her by the arm)_ Well, i suppose you had to much to drink. I should take you home, and then the party will really get started for us _(with a malicious face)._

**Rachel:** _(shouting) _Yes! Party!

_Cut to Lucas's house. Peyton is sitting on the front steps, and Lucas arrives._

**Lucas:** Hey. Why did you want to meet me here?

**Peyton:** I know.

**Lucas:** What do you mean you know? What do you know?

**Peyton:** About Brooke being pregnant.

**Lucas:** Ohhh! About that.

**Peyton:** I thought i had a chance with you Lucas, but now everything is ruined.

**Lucas:** What? Chance?

**Peyton**_ (starts crying. She looks at Lucas in the eyes)_ Luke, i love you.

**Lucas:** _(surprised)_ Wait. What?

**Peyton:** I love you Lucas, i want to be with you.

_Peyton faces Lucas and leans towards him trying to give him a kiss.Lucas leans backwards rejecting Peyton._

**Lucas:** _(angry) _Are you completely insane? What the hell are you doing! I'm going to be a father for god's sake. This can't happen again. I'm sorry Peyton.

_Lucas stands up and walks into the house, leaving Peyton crying alone. The camera zooms away. We see Brooke inside a car parked on the opposite side of the streer. At the image of Peyton crying, she smiles. She then drives away._

_Cut inside the house. Lucas enters to see Karen already inside._

**Lucas:** Hey mom!

**Karen:** We nee to talk. No, you need to talk to me Lucas.

**Lucas:** confused) About what? If it's about the other day, i just need you to know that i'm going to be here for you mom, and for my brother or sister.

**Karen:** No, we need to talk about Brooke, about her pregnancy.

Next Episode: 1x05 – What are you afraid of.

Lucas and Brooke mend their relationship. Rachel gets some news.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. Thanks for reading.


	5. What are you afraid of

1x05 – What are you afraid of.

"_If i help one person to have hope, my life will make sense."_

_It's night.Lucas is driving in his car. He stops the car and closes his eyes. Flashback:_

**Karen:** We need to talk about Brooke, about her pregnancy.

**Lucas**: What are you talking about mom?

**Karen: **Lucas, there is no need for you to lie.

**Lucas**: I'm not lying.

**Karen:** _(starts to get annoyed)_ Okay. I've tried to let you tell me about it, but i see, you are not mature enough to face your own mistakes.

**Lucas:** _(starts to raise his voice)_ I'm not being inmature!

**Karen:** Yes you are! Can't you see? You are denying something i already know is true!

**Lucas:** Stop acusing me about something you've got no idea about!

**Karen:** Don't you dare talk to me in that tone! You hear me? Don't you dare telling me i don't know what i'm talking about, cause i do! I heard Nathan say it, so don't you even try to make me feel like if i were a fool!

**Lucas:** You heard what? Nathan?

**Karen:** You've heard me right! Now, go to your room before i get really mad!

**Lucas:** I'm not going to my room!

**Karen:** Oh yes you are!

**Lucas**: I'm not! I'm not even going to sleep here tonight!

_Lucas turns around and exits the house. He slams the door on his way through._

**Karen:** _(really mad)_ Don't you dare come back home crying like a baby!

_He opens the eyes. He starts driving again._

_Opening Credits._

_Next day. Cut to Karen's cafe.Deb is inside serving one of the tables. We see Karen serving another one. Once they've finished they walk back to the kitchen._

**Deb:** So what happened?

**Karen:** He basically told me i didn't know what i was talking about and he left.

**Deb:** So is Brooke really pregnant?

**Karen:** I suppose, at least by the way he acted that's what it looked like. Aren't you seing Nathan later? You can ask him then?

**Deb:** Sure i'll do.

_Cut to Rachel's house. We see Brooke walking through a corridor talking loudly._

**Brooke**: Ok Rachel! The fact that i sleep in one room and you in an other doesn't mean you can get up late_. (continues walking as she aproches a door)_ Do you hear me? Rachel? _(she opens the door of Rachel's room) _Okay. You've already slept too – _(as she opens the door, she sees Adam sleeping in the bed, while Rachel is getting dressed up)_ Oh my god! I'm so sorry.

_Brooke closes the door. The door opens from the inside just to see Rachel get out of the room._

**Rachel:** Wow! You weren't suppose to see that.

**Brooke:** Of course not! It's discusting Rachel. You having sex with my cousin.

**Rachel:** That's the thing, i don't even remember having sex with him.

**Brooke:** Well, was he naked too?

**Rachel:** Oh yes! I looked under the sheets and he was complety naked. By the way, he has a big –

**Brooke:** Wow! Stop it there! I don't want to get into details thank you.

**Rachel:**_ (weird expression) _Yes, whatever. One more thing, my head is aching, do you have an aspirin?

_Cut to Nathan's apartment. Nathan walks into the bedroom holding a tray with some breakfeast. Haley is slepping._

**Nathan**: Come on, wake up.

**Haley:** _(still sleepy)_ Oh, you brought me breakfeast.

**Nathan:** Yes, i did. _(smiles)_

**Haley:** You know i love you for that.

**Nathan:** Yes i do. _(smiles again)_

**Haley:** Hey, by the way, what did your mother want yesterday, about a letter or something?

**Nathan**: Wow, i forgot to fetch it. Ok, we'll meet afterwards, i'm going to see my mom.

**Haley:** Yeah, sure, see you later.

_Cut to Rachel's. Brooke exits the house, to see Lucas' car parked outside. She walks towrds it but sees no one inside. She carefully stares through the window to find Lucas sleeping in the back seat. Brooke smiles. She softly knocks on the door._

**Lucas:** _(with his eyes shut)_ Please mom, just ten more minutes.

_Brooke starts to laugh. She knocks on the door again._

**Lucas:** _(still with his eyes closed)_ Okay, i'll wake up now!

_He opens his eyes ans stares around astonished as to why he is sleeping in the car. He sees Brooke outside the car laughing._

**Lucas:** Hey, pretty girl. Any idea of what i'm doing here?

**Brooke:** Well by the look of your clothes it seems you slept in the car.

**Lucas:** Oh yeah. Well, i has an argument with my mother, so i came to tell youthat i want to live with you, but i guess it was too late to waik you up, so –

**Brooke:** Wait! You want to live with me?

**Lucas:** Yeah, isn't that what you wanted?

**Brooke:** Of course i do!

_Brooke opens the car door and dives in to land on top of Lucas._

**Brooke:** mmm, i love you Luke!

**Lucas:** I love you too pretty girl!

_They kiss._

_Cut to Dan's office. Andy walks in and closes the door behind._

**Andy:** So you are mayor of Tree Hill then? Who would have said murderers get elected?

**Dan:** Shut up! Someone can hear us!

**Andy:** Don't you worry, i checked there was no one before coming inside.

**Dan:** Okay then. So what do you want Andy?

**Andy:** Well, first of all, i came to tell you that i'm staying at Tree Hill for some more time, longer than i expected. And secondly i came to give you your money.

**Dan:** Have you brought it all?

**Andy**: Yes i have. You did what we agreed on, so now is my turn to do complete the task. Here is your money.

_Andy leaves on the table a suitcase and heads out of the room. Dan glares closely at the suitcase._

_Cut to the school. The boys are training at the court. Cheerleaders also train. Brooke is talking with Rachel. Peyton goes to talk with her._

**Peyton:** So congratulations!

**Brooke:** What are you talking about?

**Peyton:** About you being pregnant! By the way, you shouldn't be trainig anymore, it might be bad for the baby.

_Peyton smiles and walks away. Rachel is stunned. Brooke looks really mad and is about to run after her when Rachel grabs her by the arm._

**Rachel:** Stop! There is no need! Are you really pregnant Brooke?

**Brooke:** Well, you know, it's complex, but i have to talk to –

**Rachel:** So you are preganant then! _(Brooke is about to answer back when Rachel speaks first)_ It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

_Rachel walks away too and waves her hans at Adam who enters the gym. Haley who heard all of it goes to talk with Brooke._

**Haley:** I'm sorry Brooke, i shouldn't have told Peyton, but it kind of slipped away.

**Brooke:** No problem Haley, it seems everyone already knows.

_Adam gets next to Whitey who looks weardly at him._

**Whitey:** You are late Davis.

**Adam:** Sorry coach.

**Whitey:** _(to every other player)_ So everyone, here is Adam! Or Mr. Davis if you want! He will be playing on Lucas' position.

**Nathan:** _(shakes hands with him)_ Let see how you play_. (he hands him the ball)_

_Cut outside the school. Practice has already finished. We see rachel grab Adam._

**Rachel**: So how was your first day?

**Adam:** Well, it was okay. It was worse than last night though.

**Rachel:** What happened last night?

**Adam:** You don't remember? We had sex, amazing sex! Of couse you don't remember, you were drunk.

**Rachel:** So i was drunk and we had sex?

**Adam:** Believe me, you begged me for it.

**Rachel:** _(annoyed) _I don't care! If you are about to have sex with someone, they shoul at least not be drunk you know!

**Adam**: Well believe me, it was fantastic. But this night if you want to do the same i will do it with a condom.

**Rachel:** What? You didn't put a condom on? Oh my god! What if i get pregnant?

_She slaps him and runs away._

_Cut to brooke's room. She is sitting on her bed with Lucas next to him._

**Brooke:** So i've been looking at the newspaper an i think i've found are house!

**Lucas:** Really? Well, tell me about it.

**Brooke:** Well, you won't believe it, but we are about to be the new neighbours of Haley and Nathan!

**Lucas:** Really? Hey, that's great.

**Brooke:** I know. _(she smiles)_ I love you Lucas.

**Lucas:** Ilove you too pretty girl.

**Brooke:** So you now what? Peyton came to me to tell me i couldn't be a cheerleader because of my pregnancy.

**Lucas**: Did she? Well that still doesn't explain why she came to me to tell me she loved me when she alredy knew you were pregnant.

**Brooke:** _(alittle bit shocked) _Well you don't know what to expect from sluts!

_Cut to Nathan's and Hlaey's apartement._

**Haley:** So you've talked with your mother?

**Nathan:** Yeah. _(looking worried)_ Why don't you sit Hales?

**Haley:** _(sits) _anything wrong?

**Nathan:** You remember you got into standford? Well, my mother received a letter from Duke for me. I'm getting a schoolarship.

**Haley:** What are we going to do Nathan?

**Nathan:** I don't know, i'm kind of scared.

Next Episode: 1x06 – Hard to love a man.

Lucas ad Brooke move to their new apartement. Deb confronts her terrors.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. You can also comment about the characters. What do you think about them. Thanks for reading.


	6. Hard to love a man

1x06 – Hard to love a man.

"_Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first."_

_It's morning. We see Haley's and Nathan's apartement from the outside. The camera turns to focus on the nextdoor. The door is open. Brooke heads out to see Lucas carrying some boxes from the car._

**Brooke: **Come on Lucas! We haven't got all day!

**Lucas:** I understand you can't get weight because of your pregnancy but there is no need to shout. We've got all day to do it. _(to himself)_ Why did i have to leave her pregnant.

**Brooke:** No! We haven't got all day. Hurry!

**Lucas:** Going!

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to Karen's cafe._

**Karen:** So can you believe Dan wants to be with me for Keith's baby?

**Deb:** What i can't believe is the fact that i'm still alive after telling him i tried to kill him at dealership fire.

**Karen:** Oh about that! Has he told you anything at all about it?

**Deb:** Well, at the hospital he kind of looked me in a weird way you know.

**Karen:** Well, just promise me one thing, stay away from him, he can be dangerous.

**Deb:** I know.

_Cut to Haley's apartement. They are both at the kitchen._

**Haley:** So how did you sleep tonight?

**Nathan:** Great!

**Haley:** I know. So we meet later then?

**Nathan:** Why?

**Haley:** I've told Nathan, we've got cheerleaders practice.

**Nathan:** How could that be? It's weekend!

**Haley:** Yeah! How could it be? Of course, we've got Brooke as our captain!

**Nathan**: Shouldn't she stop cheerleading through the pregnancy?

**Haley:** Yeah, but you know her, she is brooke.

_Haley leaves the house to reunite with Brooke at her house._

**Haley:** Hey neighbour!

**Brooke:** Hey tutor girl!

**Haley:** So were are we going?

**Brooke:** To the river court!

_Cut to the rivercourt. All the girls are standing there. A car arrives. Brooke and Haley get off. _

**Brooke:** Ok girls! Let see, i have some important news. So listen carefully. As most of you will probably know, because someone could not stay with there mouths shut, _(looks at Haley who smiles)_ i'm pregnant. I'm not going to stop cheerleading as our deerest slut Peyton sawyer wants. What i will do though is stop being captain of this squad. So the big news is that i'm proposing someone who's done lots for this squad and who obviously deserves to be captain. I hope you know who i'm talking about.

**Peyton:** Yes, of course we do! You are talking about me, besides you i'm the only one who's been a cheerleader for so long, so that person should be me.

**Brooke:** Well Peyton, i'm sorry to disapoint you, but you are the second one on my list, i've chosen Rachel _(Rachel throws her hands onto her mouth)_ as you see, you are not only the second one on Lucas's list.

**Peyton:** You are a hore , you know that? _(slaps Brooke)_

**Brooke:** _(grabs her by the hair) _whatever you say bitch, but remember that Lucas dumped you for me, so it's time for you to learn the lesson, leave him alone.

_Rachel and Haley come in between the two girls. Rachel grabs Brooke taking her to one of the benches, while Haley takes Peyton to her car._

**Rachel:** Are you serious? I'm going to be the new captain?

**Brooke:** Yeah! Sure! _(Rachel hugs her)_ By the way, what about Adam?

**Rachel**: What about him? We've sorted things out.

**Brooke**: I thought you were mad at him.

**Rachel:** I was. But he is so damn hot that i couldn't resist when he tried to apologize.

_The camera focus on Peyton who is just getting inside her car. Haley is next to the window._

**Haley:** Peyton, you should go home and rest.

**Peyton:** What have i done to her to treat me like that? I've been her friend since ever.

**Haley:** I know, but she is having a tough time with the pregnancy, and you know how she is, really insecure. She will forgive you, i promise.

**Peyton:** You shouldn't promise things you are not sure you can make true.

_Peyton drives the car away._

_Cut to the mayor's office. Can is over his desk, when Andy enters the room._

**Dan:** What do you want now?

**Andy:** Finish with our problems.

**Dan:** I thought this was over.

**Andy:** It's not. I gave you the money, cause you killed Keith. You got revenge on him, and i'll get Karen back. That was the deal. But you have to remember that someone knows about what you did, and that might cause some trouble for us, so we still have to discover who knows.

**Dan:** You are right, we do have to discover who knows, but the thing is, i didn't get revenge, Keith didn't try to kill me on the dealership fire, it was Deb.

**Andy:** Who would have thought about that? I see you have more enemies than i thought at first.

_It's already night. Cut to Rachel's house. Brooke and Lucas step on the front door and the door opens. Rachel is at the other side._

**Rachel:** Welcome!

**Brooke:** Fantastic!

**Lucas:** Hey Brooke, i'll try to find Nathan_.(he goes)_

**Brooke:** Ok! It's been so long since since i partied last time. So what are we celebrating?

**Rachel:** That i'm the new captain of the cheerleading squad. I've invited everyone!

**Brooke:** Everyone? Does that include my back stabing ex best friend Peyton?

**Rachel:** Ok. I know were you are trying to get, but remember she is also on the team. Besides, she won't harm you if you don't get near her.

_Nathan is sitting in a sofa. Lucas gets next to him. _

**Lucas:** Hey Nathan! Where is haley?

**Nathan:** She went to the bathroom. So how are you doing? The pregnancy i mean.

**Lucas:** Well it came as a shock but i'm starting to get used to it. I'll have to find a job.

**Nathan:** Well, it's easy for you, your mother owns one.

**Lucas**: It would be, of course, we are not talking any more so i'm not positive about her letting me work with her.

**Nathan:** Wow, that's big. I'm sorry man. You know if you need help, both Haley and me will be there to help you.

**Lucas:** Thanks Nathan. So have you already met Adam? Brooke's cousin?

**Nathan:** Oh yeah. Well, he seems nice, he is on the team, actually on your spot, so he's number 3 now. But i don't know, he seems rare for me.

**Lucas:** i don't know.

_Cut to Deb's house. We hear a knock at the front door. Deb gets down the stairs and opens the door. We see Dan on the other side._

**Deb:** What do you want Dan?

_Dan makes his way inside the house. Deb closes the door behind her._

**Deb:** Well, i'm going to get a drink.

_The walk to the living room. Deb prepares herself a drink and sits. Dan is still standing up._

**Dan:** I've just remembered the fact that we have to talk about you trying to kill me.

_The glass Deb has on her hand falls to the floor, as Deb watches Dan quite nervously._

_Cut to Rachel's house. The party continues on. Brooke walks next to a guy who seems to turn around as she gets next to him._

**Adam:** Hey there cousin.

**Brooke:** Are you having a good time?

**Adam:** Sure!

**Brooke:** I need to talk with you Adam, seriously.

**Adam:** Ok, what's wrong?

**Brooke:** I know you like Rachel, and she likes you. But be careful Adam, i don't want you to hurt her. Understand?

**Adam:** What do you mean?

**Brooke:** Come on Adam, you know what i'm talking about. You always do the same thing, you sleep with all these girls that you like and then leave them behind as if you had never liked them. Rachel is my friend, and i don't want her to get hurt, so treat her in a good way.

**Adam:** Ok cousin. If you say so, i'll do it.

_Brooke smiles._

_Lucas, Haley and Nathan are sitting in the sofa having a nice chat. Peyton walks behind him._

**Peyton:** Excuse me, Lucas, may i tlk with you for a second?

**Lucas:** _(looks at her weirdly)_ yes, of course. _(he stands up, and they go to a corner)_ What's wrong?

**Peyton:** I want to apologize about what i did the other day, about telling you i loved you.

**Lucas:** So really don't love me?

**Peyton:** Yes i do, but i prefer having you as a friend than ruining our relationship. I shouldn't have acted like that knowing Brooke is pregnant.

**Lucas:** No problem, i accept your apoligies.

_Lucas and Peyton hug. The camera zooms away and we see Brooke watching the hug from the other side of the room._

_Cut to Karen's house. Karen opens the front door to see Andy._

**Karen:** Andy?

**Andy:** I'm happy to see you too.

**Karen:** Oh my god! _(she hugs him)_ I've missed you so much!

**Andy:** _(continues hugging Karen)_ I've missed you too! _(grins)_

_Cut to Deb's house. Deb is cleaning the floor. She goes to preper herself another drink._

**Deb:** _(looking away from Dan)_ Look what you've made me do. I'll have to prepare myself another drink.

_Deb turns around to see Dan pointing a gun at her._

Next Episode: 1x07 – Open your eyes.

What will happen next? Brooke's reaction? Dan and his gun?

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. You can also comment about the characters. What do you think about them. Thanks for reading.


	7. Open your eyes

1x07 – Open your eyes

"_Fishes live in the sea, as men do a-land; the great ones eat up the little ones."_

_It's dark and rain starts to fall. Thunders and lightnings are heard and seen everywhere. The sky is lightened by the storm. Karen's house. Karen and Andy are hugging outside the house._

**Karen**: Oh my god, it's starting to rain! Come on, come inside or you'll get wet.

_They both enter the house._

**Karen:** Sit please, so what are you doing here?

**Andy:** Well, i came to visit you, it's been too long since we saw each other last time.

**Karen:** That's true. So where are you staying?

**Andy:** In a hotel, near the outskirts.

**Karen:** No way, you're staying here with me. There is no reason for you to sleep in a hotel, you know you are always welcome here.

**Andy:** Thanks, but i don't want to disturb you and Lucas.

**Karen:** No problem. Don't worry about it, besides Lucas left home, and i haven't heard about him since.

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to Rachel's party. Peyton and Lucas are hugging. From the other side of the room Brooke looks astonished. Lucas and Peyton separate. Peyton goes in search of the bathroom. Lucas turns around and sees Brooke standing alone. He walks to her._

**Lucas:** Hey pretty girl! Are you having a good time?

**Brooke:** What was that?

**Lucas:** What was what?

**Brooke:** That hug? Don't you remember what she's done to me, what she's done to you?

**Lucas:** Ok, Brooke. Calm down. Lets see. What do you want from me?

**Brooke:** I want you not to see Peyton again!

**Lucas:** That's not what i meant. What do you want from me, from our relationship?

**Brooke:** I want you to let me all the way in. I want you to love me, and to be with me, with our baby.

**Lucas:** You see, you want things from me, from the person who you love, from the person that loves you back. Peyton has nothing to do, because i love you Brooke and i will always do.

**Brooke**: Lucas i can't live with the fear that one day you will leave me to be with her.

**Lucas:** I won't, because i love you. But i want Peyton to be my friend, to be yours.

**Brooke:** Promise me, just one thing, just be there for your child, please.

_Cut to Deb's house. It's raining hard. The front door opens, we see Dan get out of the house with the gun on his hand. He looks at the gun, smiles and puts it away in a pocket. _

_Cut to Rachel's house. The party is still on. Nathan and Haley are talking._

**Nathan:** So i've been thinking about this college thing, and i think i have the answer.

**Haley:** Oh yes? So what's it?

**Nathan:** Well, i'm going to –

_Haley's cell rings. She picks it up._

**Haley:** Excuse me Nathan. _(picks the cell) _Hello? Yeah, it's me. What? What happened? Ok, we are on our way!

**Nathan:** What's wrong?

**Haley:** They called me from the hospital, we have to go.

_Haley picks her purse and her coat. Nathan follows and they exit the house._

_Meanwhile, Adam is looking through the window. Peyton gets next to him._

**Peyton:** It's raining hard!

**Adam:** Wow! Look who we have here _(turns to face her),_ Peyton Sawyer_. (smiles)_ I'm glad to see you!

**Peyton:** I'm glad to see you too! (they hug)

**Adam:** It's been long! So what's happened to you Peyton?

**Peyton:** Well, you know, tipical stuff.

**Adam: **Yeah, i've heard. So you stopped dating Nathan? You are no longer friend of Brooke? How did all this happen?

**Peyton:** Well, if i tell you the truth, after you and i broke up so many years ago, nothing has gone the way i wanted to.

**Adam:** I'm sorry for what happened between us.

**Peyton:** No problem, it's not like if it was your fault.

_They both smile._

_Cut to Karen's cafe. It's already morning. Karen is cleaning some tables. Dan comes in._

**Dan:** Can i have a coffee?

**Karen:** No!

**Dan:** What's wrong Karen?

**Karen:**_ (angry) _What's wrong? Are you serious? What have you done to Deb, Dan? She hasn't come today!

**Dan:** _(shocked)_ Nothing.

**Karen:** Well, i don't care, the thing is, you're not welcome in here any more.

**Dan:** Karen? Why are you telling me this? I wnat to be with you when the baby borns.

**Karen:** I got a call from the hospital, Deb is over there. I don't want you here or anywhere near me, or Deb. Get out Dan. You have to open your eyes, and understand that you are doing no good. Now, i would really apreciate it if you left.

_Dan looks really surprised. He turns around and walks towards the door.He stops before leaving._

**Dan:** You know, i never liked your coffee.

_He leaves the cafe._

_Cut to the hospital. Nathan and Haley are standing next to a bed in one of the rooms. Dab is lying in the bed._

**Nathan:** What happened mom?

_Deb closes her eyes. Flashback:_

**Deb:** Look what you've made me do. I'll have to prepare myself another drink.

_Deb turns around to see Dan pointing a gun at her.There is a lightning, the room turns black. The lights come on again._

**Deb:** What are you doing Dan? Are you going to kill me just as you did with Keith?

**Dan:**_ (Dan looks surprised). _What?

**Deb:** You might not be Jimmy Edwards, but you let him go inside that building, so in a way you killed him. The thing is, are you going to kill me too?

**Dan:** _(looks relieved)_ Look Deb, i'm not going to kill you, but i will. Remember that you tried to kill me on the dealership fire, so you don't deserve to live. But you know what, i'm going to give you another chance. Remember Deb, you do something bad to me, well that means you are dead.

_He turns around and leaves the house. Deb is left alone in the living room. She starts to shake and phones an ambulance before falling to the floor._

_Deb opens her eyes.And tells them all the story about what really happened._

**Haley:** Well, you were at least lucky that he didn't shoot you. I'd at least prefer to have a panic attack rather than a bullet in my body.

_Cut to Brooke's and Lucs' new apartement. They're sitting on the sofa, watching television._

**Brooke:** You know what? I've been thinking about this whole thing about Peyton, and i think i understand that you want to be his friend.

**Lucas:** You do?

**Brooke:** Yeah, i do, i really do. I might not be ready yet to forgive her, but i will someday.

**Lucas:** i'm proud of You Brooke.

**Brooke:** Why?

**Lucas:** Because you are generous, because you love me and the most important thing of all, you have a great heart Brooke.

**Brooke:** Really?

_Lucas nods. The lay down and continue watching television._

_Cut to the hospital. Haley is sitting in a chair. Nathan walks beside her._

**Nathan:** So i've been talking to the doctor and he said they'll release her in one hour.

**Haley:** That's great.

**Nathan:** I know. We didn't have the chance to talk about the college stuff.

**Haley:** Hey, that's true. So what were you wanting to tell me.

**Nathan:** Well, i'm going to ask Whitey some help, to see if i'm able to go with you to Standford.

**Haley:** Is that posible?

**Nathan:** I hope so. The thing is, i have to win another scholarship, if not, i'm not going there.

**Haley**: Well, you are the best player on the team, so you have a big chance.

**Nathan:** The thing is, this new guy, Brooke's cousin, he is quite good.

**Haley:** Well, noone is better than my boy.

**Nathan:** Believe me, he is pretty good.

_Cut to Rachel's house. Adam is outside playing basketball on his own. Rachel comes out._

**Rachel:** You woke up early!

**Adam:** I couldn't sleep well enough.

**Rachel:** And that's because?

**Adam:** Since i talked yesterday to Peyton, she maked me think about lots of things.

**Rachel:** Well you know, she isn't one of the persons i talk to the most.

**Adam:** Well, i think it's time for you to know, that Peyton used to be my girlfriend. We used to date until my parents moved away and i had to go with them.

**Rachel: **When were you going to tell me this? And why are you telling me this?

**Adam:** I don't know.

**Rachel:** Oh my god! Please tell me you don't still have feelings for her.

_Adam looks straight into her eyes. He seems sorry._

_Cut to the rivercourt. Andy is sitting in a bench. A car arrives and Dan gets out._

**Dan:** Where have you been? I've gone to the hotel were you are staying and you were not there.

**Andy:** I know. I've stayed with Karen.

**Dan:** You what?

**Andy:** Remember the deal Dan. You got revenge on Keith and i got the girl. I'm going to be with her again, whether you like it or not.

Next Episode: 1x08 – Center of attention.

Lucas confronts Karen. Meanwhile, Peyton gets some news.

I hope you liked it. I would apreciate it if you write a comment about it. It would really be nice. You can also comment about the characters. What do you think about them. Thanks for reading.


	8. Centre of attention

Thank you nemo123489 for you review. It was long since i got the last one. Well this episode is a transition episode, but i still hope you like it, and don't forget to right a comment. Enjoy!

* * *

1x08 – Centre of attention.

"_A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes."_

_It's a shiny day in Tree Hill. Dan is talking with Andy on the rivercourt._

**Dan:** I don't really care about the deal. You know what? You can have the money back, every cent of it, but leave Karen alone.

**Andy:** What's the problem Danny? You are afraid that something happens to her.

**Dan:** Don't you dare touch her!

**Andy:** Or what? Are you threatening me? I'm trying to be reasonable here, you killed the person she loved, now she needs someone when she needs it, and i franckly think she doesn't want a murderer. So that's my place. Besides, i still love her.

**Dan:** Look Andy, if you love her so much, why did you help me kill Keith?

**Andy:** I didn't help you, you did it all by your own. And yes i love her, but Keith was on the way, so i was jealous and you gave me the answer to all my problems.

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to Rachel's house. Rachel is quite shocked because Adam doesn't answer her question._

**Rachel:** Do you still have feeling for her?

**Adam:** I don't know.

**Rachel:** How is it you don't know? You must know what you want!

**Adam:** Not any more. I've been back in Tree Hill for about two weeks now, and i'm happy with you. But when i saw her last night, she was radiant, as always and i started to think about the relationship we used to have.

**Rachel:** Well, in that case, i'll have to fight for you, cause i like you and that's all i need to know. So you might want to tell Peyton about your feelings, but warn her that she will have to fight with me to get your heart.

_Rachel walks inside the house slaming the door behind her._

_Cut to Tree Hill High. Brooke and Lucas are walking outside the school._

**Brooke:** So i've told my parents about the pregnancy.

**Lucas:** _(worried)_ Are they here? Cause you know, i prefer to know when my ass is going to be kicked.

**Brooke:** _(laughs) _Youa re so joky!

**Lucas:** Hey! That wasn't a joke!

**Brooke: **Well it was pretty funny. Well as i was telling you before you started to get worried, i phoned them and told them about it. Don't worry because they're not coming, but they're sending us some money. Isn't that great?

**Lucas:** I don't know Brooke, i don't like the idea of depending economically on your parents.

**Brooke:** Well, then you'll have to talk with your mother and sort things out. Besides, i've already have some plans for the money.

**Lucas:** What plans?

**Brooke:** I'll tell you later.

_(We see Mouth appear on the pathway)._

**Brooke:** We'll talk later, bye Luke_. (she kisses him on the chick and runs towards Mouth)_ Mouth! Where have you been? Let me guess Alaska?

**Mouth:** Hi Brooke, i'm happy to see you again and no, i haven't been in Alaske, i've been in Florida.

**Brooke:** Florida! Wow! You'll have lots of things to tell me then!

_Mouth starts to tell Brooke his story while they walk into the building._

_Cut to English class. Peyton is sitting in the front row. Lucas and Haley are sitting next each other on the second row. Rachel and Adam enter the class._

**Peyton:** Hey Adam! You want to sit with me? I caught a seat next to me.

**Adam:** That would be great.

**Rachel:** I'm sorry Peyton, but Adam is sitting with me now. Sorry.

_She grabs Adam by the hand and pulls him to the back of the classroom.They sit on two empty chairs._

**Adam:** What the hell was that about Rachel?

**Rachel:** I told you, i would fight for you, so guess what, that's what i'm doing!

_The teacher enters the class._

**Teacher:** Ok everyone, sit down and be quite. The class is about to start. Miss Gatina, please shout up!_ (Peyton smiles and Rachel sends her a bad look)_ So today we'll talk about Shakespeare.

_On the second row Haley is paying attention to the class. Lucas throws her a paper. They start to whisper._

**Haley:** What are you doing Lucas? I'm trying to pay attention here.

**Lucas:** It's important Hales!

**Haley:** Ok, but remember you are not the centre of the world. What do you want?

**Lucas:** I have to tell my mother that i'm sorry but i'm afraid to do it.

**Haley:** Well, that's your problem.

**Lucas:** Come on Hales, help me please.

**Haley:** Ok, i'll go with you, but shut up, and let me hear the class.

**Teacher:** _(turning around)_ That's a detention for you young lady. Tomorrow.

**Haley:** That's unfair! I did nothing!

**Teacher:** Well, i suppose that means you want two.

_Haley seems angry. Lucas beside her, starts to laugh about it._

_Cut to the Media Club. Brooke is sitting in a chair and Mouth swithches the video on._

**Mouth:** So pay attention Brooke, this is really important, i have to show you something i discovered some time ago.

**Brooke**: Lets see it then!

_They start watching the video. The camera only centers on them. Mouth looks serious and Brooke opens her mouth in shock._

**Brooke:** Oh my god!

_Cut to Karen's cafe. Haley enters follwed by Lucas._

**Karen:** Haley, you are late!

**Haley:** I'm sorry Karen.

**Karen:** i don't care what's happened to you, you know Deb isn't coming to work today and you are still late. No excuses.

**Lucas:** Hey mom, don't treat her like dirt!

**Karen:** This has nothing to do with you young boy!

_Haley walks into the kitchen._

**Lucas:** ok i'm sorry. I just want to talk with you.

**Karen:** About what?

**Lucas:** I would like to get a job here.

**Karen:** I'm sorry Lucas, but you were mature enough to leave your house and move to an apartement, so i'm not giving you a job.

**Lucas:** Come on mom, you can't be pissed of forever. Ok look, i'm sorry.

**Karen:** I don't care more Lucas. I'm fed up of all you apologies. Now, if you excuse me, i have some work to do.

_Cut to Peyton's house. The door rings. Peyton opens it to see Adam standing outside._

**Peyton**: Hey! Is Rachel here to bite me? _(looks around searching for her)_

**Adam:** No, i left her at home.

_Peyton smiles._

**Adam:** I love your smile, you know that?

**Peyton:** Well, you always told me when we were together.

**Adam:** That's true.

**Peyton:** But there is nothing else to smile about anymore.

**Adam:** Is this about Rachel?

**Peyton:** It's about everything. Rachel hates me, Lucas loves Brooke, and Brooke doesn't even talk to me anymore.

_Cut to Nathan's apartement. Haley walks in._

**Nathan:** Hey!

**Haley:** Hey sweetie!

**Nathan:** So what took you so long to come here?

**Haley:** Lots of things. I'm really tired. So is dinner ready?

**Nathan:** Yes it is.

**Haley:** Delicious then!

**Nathan:** So we never talked about the college thing.

**Haley:** That's true. With your mother's panic attack, it was kind of difficult, so what was your plan?

**Nathan:** Open your ears, tomorrow we have basketball game.

**Haley:** What does that have to do with college?

**Nathan:** I'm telling you, right now.

_Cut to Lucas's apartement. Brooke and Lucas are eating dinner._

**Brooke:** so what did your mother tell you?

**Lucas:** she isn't giving me the damn job. Im sorry Brooke.

**Brooke:** Don't worry, you'll work for me!

**Lucas:** What?

**Brooke:** The money my parents gave me is to start a business. I'm opening my own fashion store.

_Lucas seems shocked._

_Cut to Peyton's house._

**Adam:** Well, if you miss her, i'll help you win her back.

**Peyton:** You know you risk her trust, right?

**Adam:** She won't hate me. I'm his cousin after all. So let me help you.

**Peyton:** Ok then. But, why do you want to help me?

**Adam:** Cause i care for you.

**Peyton:** I care for you too.

**Adam:** That's not what i meant. I care about you, because i think i still have feelings for you.

**Peyton:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Adam:** I love you Peyton. I want to be with you.

Next Episode: 1x09 – So beautiful.

Adam gets an answer, Brooke is surprised by Lucas' response, and we'll get to know Nathan's plan about college. What did Mouth tell Brooke? Who knows Dan killed Keith? All the answers next episode!


	9. So beautiful

Thank you for your reviews. Well, here is a new update that i hope you like. I want to tell you that this is the last episode until next year, i know the wait will be long but i'll make up on 2007. So Read and Enjoy!

* * *

1x09 – So beautiful.

"_Beware of the man who does not return your blow: he neither forgives you nor allows you to forgive yourself."_

_Peyton's house. Peyton is standing still shocked for the news she has just received. I front of her, Adam. He looks worries just in case he doesn't get the answer he wants to listen._

**Adam:** I love you Peyton, I want to be with you.

_Cut to Lucas' apartement. Brooke is smiling at Lucas. She has just given him some news but doesn't know what his response will be. She smiles to make it look as if it was a good idea. He standing still doesn't know what to say. _

**Brooke:** So what do you think? Do you like the idea of creating our own store?

_Cut to Haley's apartement. Haley seems interested in Nathan's plan about college. Nathan is about to tell her._

**Haley:** Come on Nathan, tell me!

_Opening Credits._

_Cut to Dan's house. He is sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand. He is starring directly onto the wall he once painted to make the word "murderer" disappear._

_He smiles and grabs the phone._

**Dan:** This is Mr. Scott, the mayor. Yeah, sure. I'd like to know who has access to the security cameras on Tree Hill High. Really? Thanks for your help.

_He puts the phone down. Laughs. Takes a sip of wine and looks back at the wall._

**Dan:** I know who you are!

_Cut to school. It's already the next day. Brooke gets out of the car annoyed. Lucas follows._

**Lucas:** Come on Brooke! You haven't said a word to me since last night.

_Brooke stops. She turns around to face Lucas._

**Brooke:** You know what, you are right, it's a stupid idea, but i'm sorry for having a dream and wanting to make it true.

**Lucas:** You didn't let me finish yesterday Brooke.

_Flashback:_

**Brooke:** So what do you think? Do you like the idea of creating our own store?

**Lucas:** Are you serious.

**Brooke:** Yes, why wouldn't i be?

**Lucas:** Well, it's kind of a stupid idea, but i think –

**Brooke:** So a stupid idea then? Well Lucas, you are sleeping on the couch tonight!

_Brooke leaves to her bedroom and slams the door. She opens it, and throws a pillow to the floor. She slams the door again._

_End of Flashback._

**Brooke:** Yeah we did finish the conversation, you thought it was a stupid idea, and that's all i need to know!

**Lucas:** Of course it's a stupid idea, but i love stupid ideas.

**Brooke:** _(shocked) _What?

**Lucas:** You've heard me, i want to open that store too. We need money right now, so lets get some cash from selling your clothes, the ones you design.

**Brooke:** Really? _(Lucas nods) _I love you!

_They kiss._

_Cut to Rachel's car. Adam is sitting next to her and looking out the window._

**Rachel:** So why did you get late home yesterday?

**Adam:** I went to see Peyton.

**Rachel:** _(annoyed)_ What?

**Adam:** Yuo told me to tell her!

**Rachel:** That was just bullshit!

**Adam:** Well, you told me to do it, and i did so.

_They arrive to school. Rachel blocks the doors._

**Adam:** Hey Rachel, i want to get out of here!

**Rachel:** Not until you tell me what happened.

_Flashback:_

**Adam:** I love you Peyton, I want to be with you.

**Peyton:** Wow, too much information!

**Adam:** I love you!

**Peyton:** And what about Rachel?

**Adam:** What about her?

**Peyton:** Well, you are a couple now, so she is you're girlfriend.

**Adam:** No, that was just to people making out.

**Peyton:** And having sex.

**Adam:** Well, yeah! But believe me, i want to be with you, i want to have another chance.

**Peyton:** I don't know, i think i still love Lucas.

**Adam:** Well, we could try it at least.

**Peyton:** How do you do that?

**Adam:** It's simple. If there is love somewhere inside you, you will want to kiss me back when i do this.

_He leans forward and kisses her. Their lips separate. Peyton smiles and leans forward to his him back._

_End of Flashback._

**Rachel:** You are... you are just discusting!

_She slaps him on the face and gets out of the car. Before closing the door, she puts her head inside the car._

**Rachel:** You know what Adam? I told you i would fight for you, and i'm still going to do so.

_Cut inside the school. Brooke is looking into her locker. Mouth arrives._

**Mouth:** Brooke, i think we still have to finish yesterday's converstaion.

**Brooke:** I think it was quiet easy to understand what i told you Mouth.

_Flashback:_

**Brooke:** Oh my god! Where did you get this video from?

**Mouth:** it's a copy of the real one. I have access to all cameras inside school.

**Brooke:** why did you have to show me this?

**Mouth:** Because you are the student council president. If someone has to know what really happened inside this corridors the day of the shoting, that's you.

**Brooke:** Well, i want nothing to do with this.

**Mouth:** But Brooke, we have to tell someone that Dan murdered Keith, not Jimmy.

**Brooke:** I'm not saying anything, neither are you Mouth.

**Mouth:** But –

**Brooke:** No Mouth. We just can't.

_Brooke exits the media club. She walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She sits on the floor ans starts to cry._

_End of Flashback._

**Mouth:** Brooke, there is no way i'm shuting my mouth. And Dan already knows someone knows about it.

**Brooke:** _(frowned)_ What? Are you insane?

_Cut to the bascketball game. Whitey seems angry._

**Whitey:** Nathan, sit down. Adam, you'll play for him.

**Nathan:** What, come on coach.

**Whitey:** You are not playing today son.

_Nathan throws the bottle of water he was holding and goes to the locker rooms. Over there he sits down and closes his eyes._

_Flashback:_

**Nathan:** Hey coach, i need to talk with you.

**Whitey:** What's wrong Nathan?

**Nathan:** I need to ask you a favour. I'd like you to talk to someone in standford, just to see if i can get a scholarship over there and go with Haley.

**Whitey:** I'm sorry Nathan, but i can't. It's against the rules.

**Nathan:** Come on coach, it's just this.

**Whitey:** Sorry, but no exceptions.

**Nathan:** _(angry)_ Ok then, never mind. If you want to stay all your life here, then do so, but don't expect anyone to go tu your funeral because you are just a bunch of crap.

_Nathan exits Whitey's office._

_End of Flashback._

_After the game, everyone is gathered outside._

**Lucas:** Good game Adam.

**Adam:** Thanks! _(Peyton walks pass)_ Peyton!

_He runs after her._

**Adam:** Hey peyton _(He kisses her)_ You want to hang out?

**Peyton:** I've got a better idea. What about you pack your things and come to live with me?

**Adam:** I would love that!

_They kiss agian. Rachel sees what happens and gets inside her car. Brooke and Lucas are shocked too about their kisses._

**Lucas:** Who is he with?

**Brooke:** Well i don't know. I thought it was Rachel, but it seems that slut Peyton took him away.

_Haley sees Nathan sitting on a bench._

**Haley:** You didn't play today.

**Nathan:** I told Whitey he was a bunch of crap.

**Haley:** Wow! I understand it all now. So i suppose he's not helping you then?

**Nathan:** No, he isn't.

_Cut to the mall. Brooke and Lucas are walking and they stop in front of an empty store._

**Brooke:** Lucas, i've chosen this one. _(she points at the empty store)_

**Lucas:** You like it?

**Brooke:** Yeah!

**Lucas**: I love it too then!

_They both smile and share a passionate kiss._

_Cut to Rachel's house. Peyton stops her car. Adam gets out of the car and walks towards the house to see his clothes all over the place, on the ground._

_Cut to Mouth's house. We here the door ring. Mouth opens the door to see dan outside._

**Dan:** Hello Mouth!

Next Episode: 1x10 - Hold you in my arms.

What does Rachel have planed for Peyton? How will she gain Adam's heart back? The answers in the next episode.


End file.
